


таких как ты - на ужин ем

by Matrrrozka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrrrozka/pseuds/Matrrrozka
Summary: первое впечатление весьма обманчиво.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	таких как ты - на ужин ем

**Author's Note:**

> (название – локальный мем, к фф сильно не относится, а фантазии на это у меня просто не хватило)

Ви.

хрупкий настолько, что неприсущая Данте неуверенность берёт вверх, заставляет усомниться в собственных действиях, но сам Ви настроен крайне решительно — он сам пришёл к нему, сам соблазнительно скинул с себя жилет, и теперь, все ещё по собственной воле, залез на него. в буквальном смысле.

оживлённо захлопав ресницами, Данте вздрогнул от чужого прикосновения — тянуть уже не было смысла. прогонять Ви — тоже. хотя, прогнать бы его он тоже не смог.

приходится собрать всю аккуратность и нежность, что осталась в Данте, ведь Ви оказывается таким чувствительным.

его хочется защищать.

то, как он млеет, когда его целуешь за ухом, то, как он зарывается носом в шею, дышит беспорядочно, сжимает руками ткань футболки — все это сносит Данте крышу.

но он все ещё держит себя в руках, не смеет позволить себе резких движений — их себе позволяет Ви — садиться на чужую поясницу, проводит руками вдоль обтягивающей футболки, задирает ее, и проводит по рельефному животу кончиками пальцев, так невесомо, что Спарда даже сообразить не успевает, как ремень уже расстегнут, а тонкие пальцы Ви скользят под черные боксёры.

— блять…

он чувствует себя совсем молодым, сейчас от таких действий ему не должно сносить крышу, он не должен так удовлетворённо стонать от обычной, мать ее, дрочки.

но нахальная ухмылка Ви, на пару с закусанной нижней губой, видимо, отлично делают свое дело.

боксёры, вместе со штанами, плавно скользят вниз, а потом оказываются на полу, рядом с жилетом Ви, который сейчас думает вовсе не о том, где потом искать одежду, а о том, как жадно Данте на него смотрит. словно сейчас кто-то зайдёт, и отберёт его, и это веселит. никуда он не денется.

не сейчас.

его губы такие горячие, а рот и вовсе кажется пеклом (в котором, вообще-то, он провёл немало лет своей жизни, ему есть с чем сравнить), а сам Ви, придерживая свою чёлку, самое, черт возьми милое, что видел Данте за последние несколько лет. особенно с его членом во рту.

и он идеально знает, когда остановиться — Данте непроизвольно сжимает кулаки, ожидая разрядки, которой не происходит. он смотрит почти возмущённо, пока Ви хрипло смеётся — в его горле все ещё приятно саднит — и встаёт на ноги, почти даже не шатаясь — снимает с себя черные штаны и стоит над Данте, давая понять, что теперь его очередь.

и мужчина это прекрасно понимает.

у Ви, что не зона, то эрогенная — проноситься в голове Данте, когда он нежно целует выпирающий кадык, при этом вводя в брюнета два пальца в смазке — спасибо Триш, что тащит в агенство свои женские штучки. видимо, не только женские…

смазка оказывается с клубничным ароматом и этот запах дурманит и даже позволяет Ви немного расслабиться — три пальца уже почти свободно скользят внутри, не доходя до *того самого* места — своеобразная месть Данте.

крепкие руки обхватывают парня за талию, проникая внутрь медленно, пока Ви тихо хрипит, слушая, как скрипит под ним диван, когда Данте набирает темп — когда переворачивает его на бок и теперь входит даже глубже, а на зелёных глазах скапливается влага. чувство, словно его партнёр сейчас просто (буквально) сломается не покидает до самого конца, даже когда смелости хватает двигаться настолько быстро, что диван уже прилично качался в их совместном темпе, вместе со скрипом соприкосновения кожи человеческой и синтетической.

Ви держится до того момента, когда Данте переворачивает его на спину, смотрит прямо в глаза и целует в уголок губ — кончает с громким вздохом, трясётся в пелене оргазма, а Данте, спустя еще пару толчков выходит и кончает на плоский живот, покрытый татуировками. из последних сил висит сверху, пытается отдышаться безрезультатно, и садится, упираясь о быльце.

они сидят в тишине чуть дольше минуты, пока Данте не встаёт за какой-то ненужной бумажкой на столе и не вытирает семя с живота Ви, метко выкидывая его в мусорку около того же стола. годы практики.

— Так, как говоришь того демона зовут?

— Уризен.


End file.
